In addition to managing files storing tables and indexes, database management systems (DBMSs) typically manage redo log files and archive log files that can be used to restore a database in the event of a system crash or failure. When a DBMS updates a table in the database, the DBMS stores a copy of the transaction to an entry in a redo log file. In the event of a hardware and/or a software failure, the transactions stored in the redo log file can be used to restore the database to its state prior to the failure.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.